An Angels Halo
by samxheart
Summary: "We're not going to be like them, Quinn." He whispered into her ear one night, his hands wrapped tight around her tiny waist as she lay under of him on the couch. She knew exactly what he was talking about. They weren't going to be like her parents.


Quinn Fabray has always known that she wasn't apart of a perfect family. No prayer or church visits every Sunday morning could fix the fact that this family was dysfunctional. Her mother and father often fought in hushed voices while Quinn was in the living room doing her homework. Her father worked many hours, resulting in less time to spend with his family. Quinn's mother had high suspicions of him having an affair with another woman. Quinn used to wonder during class why her parents ever married in the first place. Sure, they were high school sweethearts and first loves, but that's it. They had nothing in common except their religious views and their children. That's why they call it first loves, right? Because it's the _first_ person you fell in love with. You can love other people too. They also weren't the most religious family in Lima, either. No matter what people say, or how they display themselves to the world.

At home Quinn played the role of the perfect daughter. She finished all of her homework in time of her next class the next day, attended church every Sunday and bible groups, turned down every offer of a ciggarette and a beer, kept the PDA to a minimum, kept her mouth clean of any swear words, talked to people in a polite manner (when her parents were around, of course), and never fell asleep without saying a small prayer to God first. I mean, she needed to be perfect. _She needed to be._ Ever since Quinn's sister Frannie moved out when she married her boyfriend, her parents had been like eagles. They watched her every move and listened to her every word, ready to point out her mistakes and flaws. Frannie had always been the favourite, so naturally Quinn could never compare. She was used to looking up at her father, asking for acceptance or approval before she could do anything. She knew that her parent's marriage was hanging by a thread, so she did everything she could to be perfect so they would stay together.

This lead to a lot of held in frustration and anger which she released on the kids at school. One misinterpreted look or even a simple, very cheery and up-beat hello from a certain Rachel Berry could hit a nerve and make her explode. She rolled her eyes at all the boys, and snickered as she watched the less-popular boys and girls get slushie facials every morning. She'll admit throwing a few sympathetic looks to the boy in the wheelchair when he had a hard time wheeling himself around the school, and Kurt Hummel who was thrown in the dumpster by the football team. She wasn't _completely_ heartless. But she would cover those looks up with a frown or a smirk. School was the only place she felt she didn't need to be a perfect angel. She could be anyone she wanted to be, without the wrath of her parents.

And then there is Finn Hudson. Tall, dark haired, popular Finn. He wasn't like most football players. He wasn't the most intelligent person, but he tried. He respected girls and women, and treated them like people. Not like some toy or robot that had no feelings. He didn't care as much about image and status than she did. Of course he cared a little about it, but definately not as much as she did. He was friendly to everybody no matter what race, religion, or social status. He didn't have a dirty, perverted, corrupted mind like all his friends and teammates did. He was pure and innocent. But there was just something about him that made Quinn shiver. It was difficult to resist his pleas and urges to go all the way. Although he respected her values of wanting to wait till marriage, it didn't stop him from asking or hinting at it a few times. Whenever she was with him, she felt herself breaking a little more away from those chains. Becoming a bit more rebellious. She could always feel the light of the invisible halo that she carried ontop of her head becoming dimmer and dimmer. She wasn't an angel when she was with him. She was just Quinn Fabray.

"We're not going to be like them, Quinn." He whispered into her ear one night, his hands wrapped tight around her tiny waist as she lay under of him on the couch.

She knew exactly what he was talking about. They weren't going to be like her parents. They weren't going to walk around, pretending that they loved each other. They were going to be good parents and they were going to have a good life together. He was going to be patient and kind to her, and never hurt her emotionally or physically. Quinn stared into his eyes, her eyes closing as thoughts swirled around in her head. She loved him. She's in love with him, and she knew he felt the same way about her. She leaned up, her lips hovering just a few centimeters away from his.

"Make love to me." She whispered softly, kissing his lips.

As they attacked each others lips in a heated passion, peeling each others clothes off one by one she couldn't help but think about how good it felt to be breaking some rules. And to be breaking them with somebody she loves. She remembers a moan slipping through her lips as he kissed her neck, her body arching off the couch into his hands. As he ran his hands all over her body, kissing every beauty mark and spot of skin she felt herself losing herself. She no longer had any more control over what she did, the only thing she, her heart, and body wanted was him. _How do you like me now, Dad? Your little angel commiting a deadly sin._

As Finn thrusted himself into her, she bit down onto her lip to keep herself from screaming. Pain rushed through her, her hands on the back of his neck. As she began to feel the rush of pleasure, the kind only Finn could provide for her, she felt the little halo above her head dimming once again. It dimmed and dimmed with every moan and thrust, until it faded away completely. Daddy's little angel was no longer an angel; a person with no imperfections. She was a sinner. And she was okay with that.

_Fin. _


End file.
